


Comfort

by F1_rabbit



Series: Wrap Yourself in Me [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Nicos have had an awful race, and they're in need of a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

 

Nico had the worst race, although he's surrounded by guys who all feel the same, not that you would know from the permanent grin on Dan's face. Or the look of indifference on Hulk's. Maybe in the car he's prone to angry outbursts but Nico's never seen him lose his temper out of the car.

Their flight has been delayed and he's skulking around the VIP departure lounge looking bored and dejected.

"Cheer up," Hulk says. He's got a piece cake in one hand and a beer in the other so he's happy.

"I'm tired, and cold." Nico wraps his arms further around himself, trying to shield his lean body from the cold air.

"Here." Hulk shrugs off his hoodie and offers it to Nico. He mumbles his thanks and the beginning of a smile appears on his face as he puts it on, Hulk's warmth feels delightful around him and the sleeves are long enough to cover his hands. "Try and get some sleep. I promise we won't leave you here!"

Nico lies out on the seats and Hulk drapes a blanket over him, it's one of the thin ones that airlines hand out for people to use during the flight, but combined with Hulk's hoodie he's warm and it's not long before he's sound asleep.

"Mate, it's time to go." Dan's shaking him awake and he feels like he's boiling in his own skin, drenched in his own scalding sweat. He was so comfy snuggled into the hoodie earlier, how can he feel so awful now?

Dan grabs the blanket and ushers Nico towards the plane, asking him twice if he'd made sure that he'd got everything. He ends up sitting next to Hulk, braced for take-off and relieved to be on his way home.

"I can't believe my car failed on me. I have the worst luck," Nico says, the others on the plane are all busy chatting and now that he feels all sticky and sweaty he just wants to dwell on all of the day's pain.

"I crashed out on the first lap, that's worse." Hulk shrugs to show that he's not too bothered by it but they all know the pain of not even making the first lap. "And my teammate was on the podium."

"My teammate was on the podium too." Nico sounds pitiful when he says it, he knew what Hulk meant, that it could have been him up there if only it wasn't for a silly error.

"You two are always on the podium!"

"Ugh, you just sound bitter!" Nico's not sure why he's provoking him, he's too tired to be looking for a fight but he seems to be pushing all of Hulk's buttons right now.

"Oh, I'm a princess that sulks when things don't go my way!"

"Just shut up!"

"Make me!" Hulk's grabbing at the drawstrings on the hoodie. The hoodie that Hulk leant him which Nico hasn't properly said thank you for yet. Nico feels a stab of guilt but then Hulk's pulling him in close so that their faces are almost touching, their lips brushing against each other's.

The chatter of the busy plane fades away until all Nico can hear is the beating of his heart and the sound of Hulk breathing. Nico moves so that their noses touch and their foreheads rest against each other's, the soft silk that is Hulk's hair tickling his face, before whispering, "Make you?"

There's only millimetres between their lips and Nico takes a deep breath before pressing his lips against Hulk's, both frozen in shock as they process what's happening. It feels so nice and familiar, they've been friends for such a long time. Nothing more, neither feels that way about the other, but it doesn't stop them from kissing, indulging in the comfort of a friend.

It's a nice kiss, which diffuses all the tension and relaxes their weary bodies. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I know it's not personal, it's the frustration of the race." Hulk wraps an arm around Nico, cuddling him as close as he can, the warmth of his body allowing Nico to drift off to sleep again, surrounded by Hulk's big strong arms and his giant hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
